Naruto: WTF!
by Hoshikawa Subaru
Summary: A New crack fanfic courtesy of Hoshikawa Subaru. A new comedy based fanfic. Still keeping the focus on NaruHina. So enjoy!


Naruto: WTF?!!!

A New fanfic courtesy of Hoshikawa Subaru. A new comedy based fanfic. Still keeping the focus on NaruHina. So enjoy!

**Chapter One: Metal Gear Ninjerz and Konohamaroll'ed**

Jiraiya's Box:

Tsunade was sitting alone in her office, doing her accursed paperwork. Unknown to her however, from a cardboard box in the corner behind her in the corner, a white haired pervert was sitting in wait, with a perfect view of her cleavage.

Jiraiya began to make a codec from inside his box.

*beep*beep*beep*beep*

J: Kakashi, I got a woman here.

K: Huh, oh that's the hokage, Tsunade.

J: From where I'm at, it looks like her breat size is…OVER DD!

K: Maybe you should see what she tastes like…

J: Yeah, well, you know….OH SHIT!

With that outburst, Jiraiya looked up in horror at an angry Tsunade who loomed above as she lifted up his box and an exclamation point appeared over his head.

*ONE OD-ed BEATING LATER*

Jiraiya lay beaten and bruised on the floor of the Hokage's office as his codec was still running.

K: Jiraiya?....Jiraiya?!...JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

You just got Konohamaroll'ed

Naruto and the Konoha 11 along with Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting in a karaoke

Bar while relaxing after a mission. Hanabi was sitting suspiciously far away from Konohamaru, fidgeting as she tried to talk to her crush. Of course, our hugely fanbase-supported couple noticed the situation and decided to lend helping hand.

When it came towards Konohamaru's turn to sing, Naruto pulled him over to the side and gave Konohamaru a sheet as Hinata pulled Hanabi over to sit next to her. As Konohamaru took the stage, Hanabi couldn't help but blush as she saw her crush standing up on stage. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard her crush utter the next few word from his mouth.

"This one goes out to Hanabi Hyuuga…Nii-chan why did I have to say this?"

But at this point Hanabi had already fainted. But Konohamaru hadn't noticed as he started to sing a generic tune that the whole internet was accursed of.

_"We're no strangers to love..."_

_"You know the rules, and so do I..." _

_"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of..."_

_"You wouldn't get this from any other guy..."_

_"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling..."_

_"Gotta make you understand..." _

_"Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"_

Upon hearing this, the kunoichi went fangirl as they all made a simultaneous shout: "KAWAII!"

…until Konohamaru added a particular line at the end of his song:

"YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!"

Then the whole of the Konoha 11 facefaulted on the floor screaming:

"We just lost and got KONOHAMAROLL'ED!!"

…except for Hanabi who walked up to Konhamaru slowly as he left the stage.

"A-arigato Konohamaru-kun…"

And she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. Now it was Konohamaru's turn to blush as he pulled her away to parts unknown. (This is Shippuden so you know where this is headed.)

_The Next Day_

Naruto and Hinata were walking together along the streets when Konohamaru and Hanabi looking like pyramid head from silent hill.

"Naruto nii-chan…"

"Hinata one-chan…"

"We know you two…"

"…were behind that stunt yesterday…"

"…So no hard feelings…"

"…but you also made us lose the game…"

"SO HERE'S RIGHT BACK ATCHA!"

The two embraced each other and yelled out:

_Kagami oiroke no jutsu! (Mirror sexy technique)_

And in an instant the two vanished, leaving the image of Naruto and Hinata naked on the ground with Naruto hovering above Hinata with smoke covering the "sacred" areas.

"Oh Naruto-kun, please be gentle…"

"Hinata-chan, I love you there's no way I could hurt you…"

"Then please Naruto-kun, give it to me now!"

"OH YEAH HINATA-CHAN!"

"N-NARUTO-KUN!"

At this point Hinata had passed out on the ground beet-red. Naruto…was a different case. He had fainted next to his girlfriend…from massive blood loss.

Konohamaru and Hanabi: I believed we have just attacked their weak point for massive damage.

And left to make out in god-knows where with our favorite couple lying on the ground in their perverted fantasies.

And where was Jiraiya, our perverted comedy relief? He was lying on the Hokage's floor, with a random voice screaming his name into his codec transmitter…

Notice: Icha Icha Chronicles: Tactics will be on hiatus for a while because I can't think of a good storyline for it. If you have any ideas, shoot me an email. Util next time: Hoshikawa Subaru! Pulsing out!


End file.
